


Is love a tender thing?

by Tinamour



Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: F/F, implied Rosaline/Escalus, past Isabella/Rosaline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinamour/pseuds/Tinamour
Summary: As Isabella sees Rosaline again, an old flame is rekindled.





	Is love a tender thing?

They had been friends, and even more than that.

And as Isabella listened to Rosaline’s stern and formal words, she wondered if they could ever again be one or the other.

It had been wrong, to agree to cut all ties with Rosaline as soon as she had gone to live in Signor Silvestro Capulet’s house. But, as their father had sent Escalus away, he was keeping Isabella from a friend who had fallen from grace due to consequences she didn’t control.

Isabella had written many letters, begging Rosaline to come back to court. She would write to Signor Capulet, she would beg her father…Rosaline would come live at court as one of Isabella’s ladies, and they would be together again.

She had sent the letters.

They had never left the palazzo.

Isabella had finally heeded her father’s advice, and decided she wouldn’t make the same mistake as Escalus: never choose between Capulet or Montague.

Even if they were discreet about it, their relationship would maybe be enough to tear Verona apart. And, as much as it pained her to admit it, Isabella would rather see her heart broken than her city burning.

But as she saw Rosaline disappear in the colourful swirl of dresses and jewels, Isabella wished they were girls again, free to play and love.

They had been each other’s first kiss, at twelve, hiding behind a vine as the other children played hide and seek. Isabella could remember the softness of Rosaline’s lips under hers, but not their taste. They had broken their kiss, laughing quietly, careful not to alert the others to their hiding place. They had kissed many times after that, or simply held hands or laughed together as they walked in the gardens.

Isabella had been jealous, when Escalus had taken an interest in Rosaline. And she had been even more jealous when Rosaline had started to return his affection. Rosaline had asked her if it was possible to love more than one person, and Isabella hadn’t known what to answer. She loved Rosaline, and wanted her to be happy, but the thought of her lips on her brother’s hurt like a knife in her heart. But she had shared her love. Rosaline and Escalus would meet in the stables, Rosaline and Isabella would meet in the gardens. Isabella’s only victory was that Rosaline spent more time with her, since she was her companion. And Escalus’ love for Rosaline seemed genuine, so Isabella didn’t feel the pain as much as she had feared.

She watched Rosaline sway in the crowd of dancers, her dark brown skin glistening under the candlelight, her light blue dress making her look even more radiant. Isabella struggled to keep the smile off her lips.

She wanted her friend back. She wanted her sweetheart back.

She had missed Rosaline all those years, more than she thought herself capable of. She had hardened herself, persuaded she would never love, or let herself love, as deeply as she had loved her. And now that she could see her again…Her heart was swollen with love once again.

She wanted Rosaline back. And she prayed that Rosaline wanted her.


End file.
